Featherine Augustus Aurora
Character Synopsis Featherine Augustus Aurora (フェザリーヌ アウグストゥス アウローラ) is the witch form of Tohya Hachijo, and the Witch of Theatergoing, Drama and Spectating, an Endless Witch. She appears in the sixth, seventh, and eighth games; Dawn of the Golden Witch, Requiem of the Golden Witch, and Twilight of the Golden Witch, respectively. She is so powerful that even Bernkastel is scared of her to a degree. She sometimes is bored of living for too long so she repeatedly lives and dies. She has mastered several famous games in the past, though she has long forgotten them and the medallion on her chest is the only proof. She possesses a crescent-shaped device which floats around her head, serving as a memory aid which maintains traits such as her name, appearance, and personality. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-A Verse: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Name: Featherine Augustus Aurora, Witch of Theatergoing, Drama, and Spectating Gender: Female Age: Older than both Bernkastel and Lambdadelta Classification: Great Witch Special Abilities: Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 10), Exists in the highest world and views witches as nothing more than chess pieces (just like how witches view humans), Master of the Overlord Cats, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Destructive Ability: High Metaverse Level (Featherine is the witch who maintains the highest existence thus should transcend all voyage witches like Bernkastel and Lambdadelta who transcend the infinite hierarchy of witches and can freely move and manipulate the Endless Sea beyond said infinite hierarchy. Has achieved every layer and Boundary imaginable sans The Creator's Boundary which she refuses to touch as she'll become "erased" with that happens) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (She knows every single thing about Umineko, since she is the creator of the whole Umineko story in the first place, and also created the entire City of Books, which contains countless of fragments and books) Weaknesses: If the memory device on her head is destroyed, she will permanently lose her memory, Though the device is indestructible and cannot be damaged | None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Memory Device Extra Info: *The English translation of a particular scene says something like "Featherine transcended the level of witches and became a Creator". The Japanese version, however notes that Featherine transcended the realm of witches and reached the realm of the Creator, but she only touched the last boundary. *Anyone who actually becomes part of the Creator is completely erased, due to loss of all restrictions, including life, death, and meaning., thus it would logically be impossible for more than a single Creator to exist. *Featherine is above the realm of witches, the abyss of infinite hierarchical layers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umeniko Category:When They Cry Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Anti-Villian Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Immortals Category:Alcoholics Category:Magic Users Category:Sadists Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Text Users Category:Vector Benders Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 1